


I know my love

by Cerberusia



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows him by his footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know my love

**Author's Note:**

> If you know the song the title's from, you get an imaginary internet. Another one for weissvsaiyuki.

At thirteen, Aya demands that her big brother be her first kiss. It take some cajoling but eventually, as usual, Ran caves. She puts her hands on his shoulders, making him catch her by the waist so she doesn't fall off her tiptoes, and presses her lips to his slightly-open mouth.

The kiss itself is hardly memorable - two teenagers who don't really know what they're doing - but every time thereafter Ran puts his hand casually on his shoulder or her back, she remembers the warmth of his long palms and long fingers through her light cotton dress.

About a month before she turns sixteen, she decides she wants Ran for her birthday present. She's seen him watching her skirt hem ride up, eyes guilty-hot on her bare, smooth thighs; last summer she wore the smallest shorts she could find just to make him blush. She lets him catch glimpses of her in her underwear, leans forward in low-cut tops, sits pressing their thighs together. Ran doesn't move away.

It goes well at first. Ran's coworkers assume she's his girlfriend and she doesn't correct them; Ran does, but he blushes and lets her hold his hand, so it's okay. The earrings aren't exactly her style, but they're pretty and eye-catching and a present from Ran, so she'll treasure them.

Then she wakes up two years later and nothing makes sense. But she knows Ran's not dead, so she goes to school and tends the flower shop and develops a following of devoted teenage boys and waits and waits.

Four years later, when any sane person would have given up, he comes back.

She knows him by his footsteps. It's not busy in the shop, but nor is it empty: Sakura's dealing with a customer and Aya's going through the hostas and putting the nicer ones at the front of the bucket. She shouldn't be able to hear him, but she does.

He's outside; she later finds out that he wasn't planning to come in, just stare sadly at her through the shop window and leave before she looked up. But she hears his footsteps, looks up, sees him and she thinks she knocks a customer aside in her haste to get to him. She doesn't care. She sprints out of the shop and flings herself at her brother and clings to him like she's trying to meld them into one person. If he wants to run away from her again, he'll have to tear her arms off and take them with him.

One arm wraps tight around her waist; his other hand cradles her head. He buries his face in her hair. She still uses the same shampoo she used back then, so she hopes she smells right.

He's been in England, he tells her when she finally loosens her grip and he can look her in the eye. The food's terrible and the weather's worse. He has to go back in two days. His hair is different, she sees now: longer and without those silly eartails she used to yank on.

Then she's going with him, she tells him. No, shut up, I'll come and study in London and we'll be together again. This is non-negotiable, she says: I want my brother back.

It takes some cajoling but eventually, as ever, Ran caves.

Ran warns her that it's usually cold and wet in England, so she packs plenty of cute jumpers. Don't you want some warmer nightwear? asks Ran, who keeps looking around her room with an odd expression - apparently it used to be his. Nope, she says: you'll keep me warm. She moves onto the underwear and watches Ran look surprised, then interested. Start as you mean to go on, she thinks with satisfaction.


End file.
